


Interim Ficlets & Drabbles

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles for the series 'Coming Back To Life' that can slot into the story or (hopefully) be read as mini stand alones. Prompts welcome.





	1. Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, feedback, advice, gifs and caffeine always welcome.
> 
> I'm going to base most of these on single words but if you have something you'd really like to go in the story or become a ficlet, a lyric, a funny quote etc that you've heard feel free to ask.

The next day he notices she’s carrying her camera, strap wrapped around her neck and her eyes seem sharper than usual, more focused. He watches her snap at opportune moments, catching the group who are largely unaware of their surroundings as they go about daily life. She smiles softly as he watches her flick through the photographs on the digital screen.

“How’s it going, Doll?” He asks, coming up behind her to peer down at the screen, resting his hands on her hips as his chin plants itself on her shoulder. He sees a photograph of Vision on the screen, pushing buttons on the microwave and completely unaware that he’s being watched; light shining in through the window at just the right angle to cast a shadow of him against the cupboards.

He raises a brow as she presses a button and the picture changes, shows one of Steve and Tony in the kitchen earlier that day, companionable chatter as each of them sipped from a mug. He’d been in the living room and hadn’t even noticed her presence. Briefly wonders how often she skirts around unnoticed documenting their days.

“Will you let me take one of you?” He moves his head from her shoulder, confused.

“Why are you asking?”

“I didn’t know if you were okay having your picture taken”

“You take them of everyone else without asking”

“Oh no, I have a candid of you, I meant will you let me take a proper one?” She asks, smiling sweetly as if the change of her face can bend his will.

“When did you get that?”

“In the Keys, when you were rocking the pony tail and looking gorgeous”

“I didn’t notice. It’s not on your wall”

“Nope” She pops the ‘p’ out and he sees her smirk out of the corner of his eye “Will you let me take one?”

“I don’t know, Doll, why’d you want a picture of me?”

She turns in his arms, carefully minding the camera between them as she scoops it into one hand and to the side of her.

“If I tell you where the picture is will you let me take a picture?” She’s sultry, eyes flicking purposefully down to his lips and he can’t figure out why, he quirks a brow in response “I keep it in my bedside drawer”

“Okay, yep, yes, you can take a picture”


	2. Running

“You’re going running with Wilson?” He asks, eyebrow raised, stance so falsely casual she can see the tension in his shoulders even as he pretends to slump.

“Yeah, problem?” She challenges, quirking an eyebrow, daring him to say something as she crosses her arms.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately” He shrugs, half eyeing her running attire and half snarling.

“A couple of lunches and a run, is that a lot? I hate to break it to you Bucky but…if that’s a lot then I think I might be dating Steve”

“You know what I mean”

“I’m probably engaged to Clint by now” She contemplates, turning on her heels to walk out of the door.

“Charlie”

“Oh hell, I’ve married Tony without realising” She laughs, voice carrying as she exits.

 

 

Running with Sam Wilson is a terrible idea. _Run with Sam_ she thought, _he’s not a superhero_ she thought; forgetting that not only does he regularly play with heroes but that his time in the forces means his stamina is largely unbeatable unless you’re one of said heroes.

Bucky jogs up to her, kneeling down in front of her looking as perfect as ever, there is not a drop of sweat on him; she glares at him petulantly. She knows he must have changed and run straight from the tower but she’s pretty sure the sweat dripping into her eyes is dampening not only her forehead but her glare. She presses a hand to the cool grass beside her, reminding herself she is, in fact, still alive.

“You alright there, Doll?”

“Too fast” she huffs, pressing a hand against the stitch in her side “fuuuucckk” she wheezes, moving away from the metal hand that tries to brush sodden hair out of her face. “I’m dead. Exercise is overrated; I’m going to stay home. Eat pizza. Gain 300lbs”

“And I will still love you”

“Don’t say things like that, I wasn’t joking”

“You dance, you’re in shape”

“No, no. Did I say no? No. Not like this” She points to herself, to the red face and the wet hair “dead, your girlfriend is dead”

“You’re being a baby”

“I quit, carry me?” She pouts, making grabby hands at him, steadfastly determined not to move on her own.

He scoops her up in a firemans lift, swinging her into position till her stomach rests against his shoulder and he has a nice view of her ass.

“Oh hey there Sam, how’s it going?” She lifts a hand from her steadied position on Bucky’s back and waves it in his direction just as he jogs past, his 70000th lap, she thinks, flashing him a teasing grin

“Cheater!” He calls at her, pointing accusingly and not even slowing his pace.

“No no, I’m helping him train, we’re on deadlifts!”


End file.
